universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal's Islands Of Adventure Williamsburg
Universal's Islands of Adventure Williamsburg is a theme park located at University Williamsburg Resort. right next door to Universal Studios Williamsburg that opened on June 24, 2003. Areas Current Port of Entry - Main Entrance of the park Opened: June 24,2003. Seuss Landing - An Area Themed to Dr Seuss.Opened: June 24,2003. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Hogsmede.- TPA Opened:July 11, 2011. My Little Pony Land - TBA. Opened on August 21, 2013. Jurassic Park - An area themed to Steven Spielberg's 1993 film.Opened: June 24,2003. Acres of Monsters - A sub-area In Jurassic Park 'based on the ''MonsterVerse''movie franchise and only one attraction based on Peter Jackson's ''King Kong film.'''Opened On May 15, 2018. Toon Lagoon- An area themed to cartoons.Opened: June 24,2003. Marvel Super Hero Island - An area themed to Marvel Superheroes.Opened: June 24,2003. Sega Green Hill Zone City - An area themed to Sonic The Hedgehog.Opened: June 24,2003. Former * The Medieval Kingdom '''- an area themed around the medieval time. Opened on June 24, 2003. Closed on April 10, 2010. Replaced by The Wizarding World of Harry Potter and My Little Pony Land. Attractions, parades, resturants, and shops '''Port Of Entry The first section as an entry of the park. In there, guest can walk around the village with shops, dinning, entertainment. Stores Universal's Iland's Of Adventure Souvenirs – a souvenir store located at the exit of Universal Islands Of Adventure theme park. It sells toys, postcards, books, clothing, hats, accessories, cameras, DVDs, soundtracks, snacks, etc. Minionadvntre '''- a small store which sells merchindise of the yellow minions from ''Dispicable Me ''franchise dressing up as Characters From Islands Of Adventure . '''Universal's Ilands Of Advntre Photoshop – a photo store. Starbucks - A coffee shop. Exotic Jewelry – a jewelry store. Restaurants Darwin’s '''– a restaurant named after a famous English naturist and geologist Charles Darwin and it serves various foods like hamburgers, hot dogs, salads, steaks, sandwiches, chicken, etc. '''Theme: '''Charles Darwin '''Beastly Feast – an outdoor café restaurant serving various foods. Snacks & drinks Adventure Snack Market – an outdoor snack stand serving drinks, pretzels, cinnamon sticks, ice creams, candies, potato chips, cookies, candies, etc. Characters Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, and Chilly Willy TPA You Can Add More. Seuss Landing. The Second section of the park Map info: '''Step inside through pages to the world of beloved Dr. Seuss' storybook classics and characters come to live, filled with the series colorful whimsical attractions that're fun for young and young-in-heart. '''Attractions Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info: 'Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss charatcers.Opened:June 24,2003. '''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish '- a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. '''Map Info: '''Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride Opened:June 24,2003. '''The Cat in the Hat - A Trackless dark ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: '''Take a zany ride with The Cat in the Hat. '''Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 36". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: A Trackless 'dark ride. Opened:June 24,2003. '''Lorax's Tree Park '- a playground based on the 2012 movie. '''Map Info: '''Play and explore through the world of nature, guarded by the Lorax, who speaks for the trees. '''Sponsored by: The Coca-Cola Company Opened:June 13,2013. Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. Map Info: '''Take a gentle spin around on to the colorful Seussain creatures. Opened:June 24,2003. The High In Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride - TPA Opened: June 24,2003. '''Stores Seuss Store '''- a store where various books from Dr. Seuss as well as some merchandise products can be bought. '''Cats, Hats, and Things - a clothing store based on the Cat in the Hat. Mulberry Street Store Restaurants Green Eggs & Ham '''- a small restaurant. Circus McGurkus Cafe Stoo-pendous. - TPA '''Snacks and drinks Moose Juice, Goose Juice - a drink stand. Hop on Pop Ice Cream Shop '''- an ice cream stand. '''Snookers & Snookers Sweet Candy Cookers '''How the Grinch stole Ice Cream - '''a Ben & Jerry's ice cream stand which also sells candy canes and gingerbread during Christmas. Characters The Cat In The Hat The Grinch Sam I am And The Lorax. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Hogsmeade. The third section based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter book series and Warner Bros.' Harry Potter film franchise. Theme: Harry Potter book and film series Attractions Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey - a dark ride. Map info: TBA. Theme: Harry Potter. Height restriction: 48”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: dark ride Opened:July 7, 2009 Professor Snape's School of Potions - a small interactive attraction in which visitors create a potion from a variety of ingredients. Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: July 7, 2011 Flight of the Hippogriff - a family roller coaster based on a hippogriff. Theme: Harry Potter's hippogriff Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: July 7, 2011 Dragon Challenge - a dueling inverted coaster similar to other Dragon Challenge coasters in other Universal parks. Theme: Harry Potter dragons Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: June 22,2003.Triva: The Different To The Islands Of Adventure Florida Version Is That This One Still Dueling. Note This Ride Was Formley At The Medieval Kingdom 'Where It Was Known As Dulling Dragon '''Hogwarts Express '- 'Hogwarts Express '- a transporting people mover train attraction located in Universal's Williamsburg Resort ' '''It transports visitors between Diagon Alley at Universal Studios Williamsburg and Hogsmeade at Universal's Islands Of Adventure Williamsburg. '''Map info: '''TPA. '''Theme: ' Harry Potter book and film series. '''Stores Ollivanders - a store which sells the replicas of wands from the Harry Potter films.Opened:July 7, 2011 Filch's Emporium of Confiscated Goods – a gift store which sells toys, Harry Potter books, apparel, movie prop replicas, chess sets, and other treasures. Theme: Harry Potter Opened:July 7, 2011 Borgin and Burkes - TBA Opened: Magical Menagerie - TBA Opened: Restaurants Three Broomsticks – a restaurant which serves salads, fish & chips, shepherd's pie, soup, salads, Butterbeer, etc. Theme: Harry Potter Opened:July 7, 2011 Snacks and drinks * Sweets from Honeydukes – a candy and snack store. Opened:July 7, 2011 Former ' The Medieval Kingdom ' Theme to a Medieval Times of the same name. Theme: Medieval Opening date: June 24,2003.Closing date: April '10, 2010. '''Replaced by:'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Hogsmede.and My Little Pony Land. '''The Medieval Kingdom * Dueling Dragons - TBA * Flying Unicorn - TBA * Elves' Cabin - TBA * TPA My Little Pony Land The Forth Section Of The Park based on Hasbro's My Little Pony franchise and an animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It's mostly aimed young female guest with families. Theme: My Little Pony. Attractions My Little Pony: Twilight's Magical Adventure '''- a flying dark ride. '''Map info: '''Take on a magical fantasy adventure through the world of Equestria with Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack, and learn the true meanings of friendship. '''Theme: My Little Pony. Height restriction: 34” Opened:August 21, 2013. Ponyville Schoolhouse - a children's playground. Map info: 'Play and explore around the schoolhouse in Ponyville. ''Theme': ''My Little Pony ''Opened:August 21, 2013. '''The Cutie Mark Crusaders Treehouse '- a treehouse-style play area for younger guests. Map info: 'You're invited to enter inside the fun-filled interacative treehouse play area. ''Theme': ''My Little Pony ''Opened:August 21, 2013. '''Rarity's Carousel Boutique Models '- a carousel ride located on top of an actual Carousel Boutique store. Map info: 'Ride around onto Rarity's models on top of her Carousel Boutique. ''Theme': ''My Little Pony ''Opened:August 21, 2013. '''Fluttershy's Cabin '- a walkthrough attraction themed around the house of Fluttershy in My Little Pony. Map info: '''Enter inside Fluttershy's home. '''Theme: My Little Pony ''Opened:August 21, 2013. '''Rainbow Dash's Awsome Cloud Flight '- a family flying rollercoaster which guests can ride around My Little Pony Land. Map info: '''Take on an awsome flight through the clouds in the sky with Rainbow Dash. '''Theme: My Little Pony. Height restriction: '35" Opened:August 21, 2013. '''Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Party '- a spinning teacup attraction. 'Map info: '''Join the party to have a fun twisting ride on Pinkie Pie's cupcakes. ''Theme': ''My Little Pony. Opened:August 21, 2013. Pinkie Pie's Party Picnic - a birthday party picinc area that can be located nearby Pinkie Pie's Sugarcube Corner. Map info: 'Are you looking foward to your birthday celebration? Well, you're invited to come and celebrate at the picnic. ''Theme': ''My Little Pony. Opened:August 21, 2013. Applejack's Sweet Apple Acres Hoedown! '- an interactive musical dance show which allows young guests, age 4-10, to join Applejack for the square dance with popular songs in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. 'Map info: '''Watch what happens when there's a fun jamboree party going on at the Apple Acres. ''Theme': ''My Little Pony ''Opened:August 21, 2013. '''Stores' Ponyville Market Shop '- a gift shop which sells the offical ''My Little Pony-related merchidise. '''Theme: My Little Pony Carousel Boutique '- an actual boutique store themed to a fictional store of the same name in ''My Little Pony. '''Theme: My Little Pony Snacks & drinks Pinkie Pie's Sugarcube Corner '''- an interactive candy and snack store. '''Theme: My Little Pony Apple Acres '- a snack stand based on a fictional farm from ''My Little Pony which sells apple goods. '''Theme: My Little Pony Characters My Little Pony characters: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Spike the baby dragon Jurassic Park The section's sub-section inspired by Steven Spielberg’s blockbuster'' film franchise of the same name. '''Theme: 'Jurassic Park ''franchise and dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures '''Attractions' Jurassic Park: River Adventure- a flume water ride. Map info: 'Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. ''Theme: Jurassic Park. '''Height restriction: '''42” Opened:June 24,2003. '''T-Rex Rampage! – a wooden rollercoaster themed to T-rex. Map info: 'Feel the fury of the king of the dinos! ''Theme:' Tyrannosaurus Rex. '''Height restriction: '''43". '''Opeining date: '''June 24, 2003. '''De-Extinction: True Story' - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works.Opeining date: '''June 24,2003. '''Jurassic Park: The Flying Dinosaur- A B&M Flying Coaster Like The One At Universal Studios Japan And Themed To Jurassic Park Opened : May 20th 2015. Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Map info: 'Learn more about those amazing prehistoric creatures in the interactive centre. ''Theme': ''Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Opened:June 24,2003. Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: 'Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. ''Theme:' Pteranodon. '''Height restriction: ' 36’’-56’’Opened:June 24,2003. Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park '' dinosaurs. '''Map info: '''Want to get a close up with dinosaurs?. ''Theme: Jurassic Park ''Opened:June 24,2003. '''Stores' Dinostore – a gift shop located at Jurassic Park Discovery Centre which sells dinosaur-themed merchandise such as toys, books, apparel, fossil replicas, clothing, etc. Theme: ''' dinosaurs '''Jurassic Souvenirs - a store located at the exit of Jurassic Park ride which sell official Jurassic Park-related merchandise such as toys, hats, apparel, adventure gear, beach towels, clothing, etc. Theme: ''Jurassic Park'' Restaurants Pizzasaurus - an outdoor pizzeria restaurant. The Burger Digs – a restaurant located at Jurassic Park Discovery Center which serves hamburgers, chicken, sandwiches, etc. Thunder Falls Terrace – a restaurant which serves rotisserie chicken, BBQ ribs, turkey legs, salads, etc. Snacks & drinks Jurassic Treats – a snack stand. Characters JP dinosaurs: Raptor, T-Rex, Triceratops, Brontosaurus, Stegosaurus, Spinosaurus and Indominus rex (at Dinosaurs Encounter) Acres of Monsters A Sub- Area in The Jurassic Park. section consisits of two rides based on the MonsterVerse''movie franchise and only one attraction based on Peter Jackson's ''King Kong film. Theme: King Kong and Godzilla. Opening date: '''May 15, 2018. '''Attractions Skull Island: Reign of Kong – a 3D dark/simulator ride which in this version is based on the 2017 movie Kong: Skull Island. Map info: '''Board inside the safari truck to journey through the exotic Skull Island facing many creatures of the island, including King Kong himself. '''Theme: Kong: Skull Island. Height restriction: 36” Opened: May 18,2018. Godzilla 360 4D '''- a 3D motion based simulator ride based on Godzilla. '''Sponsored by: Toyota. Map info: '''Beware of the giant King of Monsters itself that ever gone loose around the city. '''Theme: Godzilla. Height restriction: 40”Opened: March 22 2019. Stores Skull Island Souvenirs – a gift store which sells King Kong-themed merchandise. Theme: King Kong Godzilla's Kamikaze - a gift shop which sells Kaiju-themed merchandise, like posters, action figures and others. Theme: Godzilla and other Kaiju Restaurants Skull Island Grill – a restaurant. Theme: King Kong Godzilla Cafe- TPA Toon Lagoon The Fifth section Of Universal's Island's Of Adventure Carolina., which focuses on old cartoons. Attractions * Cartoon Star Wheel - a giant ferris wheel features 25 cars named after the famouse cartoon characters. Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'TBA Opened:June 24,2003. * '''Me Ship, the Olive '- TBA. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Popeye. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: 'playground Opened:June 24,2003. * '''Popeye's River Rescue '- a river rapid water ride featuring Popeye. '''Map Info: '''Brave though the water rapids with Popeye. '''Theme: Popey. Height restriction: 42". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'river rapid water ride Universal Express available?: Yes Opened:June 24,2003. * '''Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls '- a log flume ride based on Jay Ward's 1960s cartoon. '''Map Info: '''Hop on the log to take a wacky plunge at the end. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 44". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'log-flume water ride Universal Express available?: Yes Opened:June 24,2003. * '''Felix the Cat House '- a walkthrough attraction themed around the home of Felix the Cat, similar to Mickey's House and Minnie's House. '''Map Info: '''Righty-O! Venture through the tour atound the house, home to everyone's favorite feline, Felix the Cat. '''Theme: Felix the Cat. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: 'walkthrough attraction Opened:June 24,2003. ' Garfield/Odie Coaster - a indoor twin dulling wild mouse roller coaster themed to Garfield and Odie. Map info: '''Ride TBA. '''Height restriction: 48". Theme: Garfield and Odie Opened:June 24,2003. * (Please add more attractions, if you like) ** Stores *** Wossamotta-U *** Toon Extra *** Betty Boop Store *** Smurf Stuff *** Say Cheese! Photo Shop *** Garfled Store.' ' *** Restaurants ** Popeye's Spinach Place - a restaurant which is focused on Popeye's favourite dish, spinach. ** Cartoon Comic Strip Cafe. -'''TBA ** Blondie's: Home Of The Dagwood- TPA. *** '''Snacks & Drinks Cathey's Ice Cream.-TPA. * Meet-n-Greet Characters ** Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Bluto ** Betty Boop ** Garfield & Odie ** (You Can Add More Meet n Greet.) Marvel Super Hero Island ''' The Sixth Area inspired by Marvel Super Heroes '''Theme: ''Marvel ''franchise. Attractions Iron Man Experience A 3D Motion Simulator Dark ride based on Iron Man, Iron Man 2 and Iron Man 3 Opened:Opened:June 24,2003. (It was closed in 2011 to make it renovated in 2017 for 6 years of Hard Work) The Incredible Hulk A launched rollercoaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. Opened:June 24,2003. Map Info: TPA. Ant-Man and the Wasp: State of The Ant Union - An floorless wing coaster featuring the characters of the upcoming 2018 movie. Opened: July 6 2018. Deadpool: The Ride - A B&M wing coaster Themed To Deadpool.Opened June 24,2017. Thor: Battle of Earth - An Wild Mouse roller coaster featuring the almighty hero himself and based on Thor, Thor: The Dark World and the upcoming Thor Ragnarok Opened: November 2 2017. Doctor Doom's Fear Fall. - A S&S Space Shot Drop Tower. Themed To Dr Doom. Opened:Opened:June 24,2003. The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. Map info: Help Spiderman Defeat The Sinster 6. Sponsored by: TBA. Theme: Spiderman. Opened:June 24,2003. Kingpin's Arcade - An Interactive Arcade/ Center. Map Info: Do you wanna a Break from all the Marvel goodness from All of the Heroes and Villians. Go Take your chance with all. Stores The Spider-Man Store - TPA This Is Located At The Exit Of The '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man Marvel Atlanateurese Store. - TPA. Comic Book Shop. - TPA Iron Man Gear - TPA. The Hulk Store - TPA. '''Restaurants Captain America Dinner- TPA Cafe 4-TPA Snacks & Drinks TPA. Meet-n-Greet Characters Marvel Super Hero's - TPA. Sega: Green Hill Zone City ''' The Last Area At Islands Of Adventure Williamsburg based on the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''video game series '''Attractions Sonic Adventure - a 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on The 1998 Sonic Video Game For Dreamcast Called Sonic Adventure Map info: TPA. Theme: Sonic The Hedgehog. Height restriction:40”. Opeining date: June 24,2003. Tails' Flying Planes- A Dumbo like ride based on Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog Theme: Sonic the Hedgehog Opeining date: June 24,2003. Map Info: TPA Amy's Hammer Swings- A Spinning ride Similar To Storm Force Accelatron based on Amy from Sonic the Hedgehog Theme: Amy from Sonic the Hedgehog Opeining date: June 24,2003. Hight Requirement : 48. Map Info: TPA Knuckles' Feats of Stregths- A feat of stregth game base based on Knuckles from Sonic the Hedgehog Theme: Sonic the Hedgehog Opeining date: June 24,2003. Map Info: TPA Shadow the Hedgehog- A B&M Floorless coaster that is similar to Kraken from Sea World Orlando, but is Black And Red instead of Blue And Light Yellow. And it's based on Shadow from Sonic the Hedgehog Theme: Shadow from Sonic the Hedgehog Opeining date: June 24,2003.Map Info: TPA Choatix Freefall Tower- A S&S Space Shot tower based on Team Choatix from Sonic the Hedgehog Opeining date: June 24,2003. Map Info: TPA. Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Universal Parks & Resorts